


In the End

by That_Supernatural_Fan



Series: Radio Silence [6]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: 1986, Aliens, F/M, Flamethrower, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, facehuggers, ultimate badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Supernatural_Fan/pseuds/That_Supernatural_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last moments, all he could think about was her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

Hudson woke up in an unfamiliar place. His whole body ached and he soon realised his feet weren't on the ground. At first he thought he was dead. The last thing he remembered was being pulled down under the floor, away from Adams. Her screams were the last thing he heard, she was screaming his name. Her voice sounded so torn, like her vocal cords were about to snap. Her face was filled with so much fear. 

And that was the last time he was ever going to see of her.

He never told her that he loved her and now she'll never know.  
He built up enough courage to open his eyes. He was back in the horror he thought he was never going to see again. He saw dead bodies of some colonists hanging on the wall opposite him, wide gaping holes in their chests.   
Hudson started to panic; he didn't want to die like this, stuck in the hive, surrounded by the dead. He wanted to go down fighting. All he wanted to see was Adams. His Delilah.   
He saw the eggs that Ripley spoke about, some open some... Not. He knew his time was fading, he only hoped Adams and the others go out in time and blew this place to pieces before one of those facehuggers got on him.  
He looked around a little more trying to fight back the tears, he was a Marine, Marines don't cry. Then to make his situation worse, he saw the corpse of his Sergeant, Apone. He had a matching hole in his chest, his body limp as it’s held against the wall.  
Please, he thought, don't let me die like this.   
He closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable death. All he wanted to do in his last moments was think of Adams. How we was going to ask her to help him with the bar. Ask her out on a couple of proper dates, far away from the Sulaco. How he was going to tell her how he really felt, how he really loved her. Even since the day she put him on his ass in the bar he knew that she was special. He didn't realise how much she would change him in the long run.   
He felt himself start to smile, even though he was in the place even nightmares couldn't conjure up. He just wanted to fall asleep and dream of her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. He still had the nervous knot in his gut and his breath was still uneven and shallow, but thinking of Adams made him feel happier, safer. He felt himself start to drowse, knowing that he wasn’t going to wake up again terrified him. But not as much as he thought he would. He had panicked through the whole ordeal since everything went wrong in the hive, when most of his friends died. He had pissed everyone off since, including Adams who had just learnt to deal with his bullshit. But now, when he knew he was definitely going to die, he didn’t really know how to feel. He just wanted it to be over with already.  
"Hudson!" He heard someone calling his name in the distance. It sounded like Adams... Maybe he fell asleep quicker than he thought. He hadn't slept in hours plus he was on edge the whole time, working harder than ever before just to stay alive. He heard a noise that sounded like a flamethrower and a heat on his face, the warmth felt good. Familiar. Then he felt something touch his cheek and it felt... Real.  
"Hudson please open your eyes. Please be ok, c'mon please."   
He opened his eyes slowly, his whole body fatigued, and saw the best sight in front of him. Adams, face bloody and dirty, a pulse rifle hanging on a strap on her shoulder, attached with a flamethrower.   
"Thank God." He could the relief in her voice.   
"De?"  
"Shush it's ok I'm here." Hudson's eyes focused and saw that Dana was behind Adams. A small cut on her forehead made a trail of dry blood cover the side of her face.  
"Dana, help me get him out of this." Dana came over quickly helping Adams tear away the secretion holding him in place. They pulled at it harshly, ripping at it at throwing it onto the floor.  
Hudson didn't realise how weak he was until he fell onto his knees, not able to hold himself up. Adams immediately grabbed him, stopping him from falling on his face.  
"I've got you. You're ok I've got you." Adams breathed hugging Hudson as best as she can with the pulse rifle hanging on her side. Hudson wasn't really sure if she was reassuring him or herself. He wrapped his arms around her, relieved to have her back in his arm. He was given a second chance. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He suddenly felt awake, his heart racing a mile a minute.  
This will real.  
She was really here.   
"Why are you here?"   
"To save your ass, dumbass." Hudson laughed. Just like Adams.   
"Hey, De?"   
"What?"   
"I love you." The words escaped his mouth quicker than he expected, but he knew they needed to be said, just in case something went wrong again. He couldn't bear to think of what he would do if he lost her. “Like, I really love you.”  
"I love you too, Hudson." She spoke, a smile on her face as she stroked his hair. "Now let's get out of here so we can open your stupid bar." She kissed him one last time, he felt the smile on her face and he couldn't help but mimic.  
If someone told him he would say I love you for the first time trapped in an alien nest being saved by the girl he loved with everything he had, he would ask what they had been smoking, and where he could get some.  
"We need to get out of here we don't have much time." Dana spoke watching her surroundings. Hudson was confused, where was Hicks? Surely he would be here. He asked, and immediately regretted as he saw the pained expression from them both.  
“He shot an alien too close. It hit his amour. We got it off just in time that it didn’t seep too far, but he’s banged up pretty bad.” Hudson let out a breath of relief, he knew how much that dumbass friend of his liked Dana, and he was pretty sure she felt the exact same way. Adams lifted him to his feet finding it difficult to stand on his own. The flicker of flames hurt his eyes, the brightness making him wince. He sourced the light to some burning eggs behind Adams and Dana. He laughed, his girl always came prepared.   
Adams put his arm around her shoulder supporting him the best she could while ready with the rifle just in case.. Dana helped doing the same with his other arm.   
"Let’s get the Hell out of this dump." He muttered.


End file.
